


犬系男友vs猫系男友

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Summary: 文喵喵和珉汪汪的日常探究2333
Relationships: 全圆佑/文俊辉, 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 8





	犬系男友vs猫系男友

**Author's Note:**

> 文喵喵和珉汪汪的日常探究2333

＃全篇胡言乱语 请勿上升真人

＃本质沙雕文 和宠物也没什么关系

摄影师奎 vs 明星俊

家属/饲主：

八：服装设计师 爱汪人士

圆：金牌经纪人 养喵能手

1.早起

＃狗狗需要适当的教育

＃猫猫需要更多的呵护

“珉九啊起床了……今天拍摄……拍俊哥的大片……”徐明浩睡眼惺忪地在床上坐着，嘟囔了几句，顺手推了推枕边人，可是旁边那坨裹着被子的大型不明生物依旧纹丝不动。

十分钟后。

徐明浩从卫生间里探出头，不停催促着：“珉奎啊快点起来，9点要到现场的，快点快点！”

“内……”被窝里传出来闷闷的一声，然后没了动静。

十分钟后。

“醒——了——吗——珉——奎——快点起床，早饭要凉了。”徐明浩一边用pad快速检查今天需要拍摄的服装搭配图稿，一边冲卧室象征性地喊几声。喊累了，就喝牛奶润润嗓子。结果手指往右这么一划，一口牛奶差点没从他鼻子里喷出来。这些图稿里居然夹杂着他本人的限制级照片（请自己脑补），还不止一张。

很显然，这些照片的拍摄者，就是躺在床上那坨不明生物。

十秒后。

“啊C金珉奎！你又偷偷用我pad干什么缺德事情了！！！！”

徐明浩一把掀开被子，带起的凉风激得金珉奎一哆嗦，整个人哼哼唧唧的扭成麻花，一翻身又要去抱被子，连眼睛都舍不得睁开。气不过的徐明浩扑上去，双手强行掰开金珉奎的眼睛：“你给我清醒点！要不我就……呀！！”

金珉奎直接拽着徐明浩的小细胳膊，一把拉进怀里，并且用修长且健壮的四肢缠着人不放。毛茸茸的脑袋在肩窝处拱了半天，温热的鼻息呼得徐明浩脖子痒，可是他双手都被锁住无法动弹。

“你快勒死我了你个猪……”

金珉奎稍微放松了点，双手环上徐明浩的腰，闷声地说：“宝贝我再睡一会儿……”

“你的一会儿是多长时间？”

“……1分钟……”

“放屁，我数5个数赶紧给我麻溜起来，5，4，3……唔……混蛋……！”

半分钟后。

金珉奎被徐明浩一套王八拳成功打醒了。

————————————

闹铃响起第二次时，全圆佑顺便把第三个闹铃也关了。文俊辉像个树懒一样地抱着他的左胳膊，眼皮微不可见地动了动：“……圆佑啊现在几点了？”

全圆佑看了眼时间，柔声地说：“还早。”

“……小八说不能迟到……我要起床……”文俊辉嘴上这么说着，可是身体却很诚实，一动不动缩在被窝里，意识也早就不知道飞到哪儿去了。全圆佑小心地抽出自己的胳膊，慢慢坐起来，然后帮文俊辉塞了塞被角。

文俊辉翻了个身，半梦半醒地问到：“圆佑我能不能再睡一会儿……”

“叫哥哥就让你再多睡一会儿。”

“哥哥我想再睡会儿……”

全圆佑勾起嘴角，亲了亲露在被子外面的半个脑袋，心情大好地起了床。还是睡着的时候可爱，又安静又听话，还笨。

就算不叫哥哥也会让你多睡会儿的，笨蛋。

半小时后。

全圆佑收拾好回到卧室，就看到文俊辉伸着懒腰在床上挣扎，像烙饼一样翻了好几个面后，一个京瘫滑回被窝里，面部表情纠结又痛苦，嘴里还哼哼着“我不去拍摄了我要违约我要耍大牌……”

“你要是不去的话信不信明浩会直接冲进咱们家来抓你？”全圆佑坐在床边回复徐明浩发来的短信，梳理今天的拍摄流程。

“我信。”文俊辉一本正经地说，“可是我腰疼。”

然后把自己团成一个球，只有眼睛露在被子外面，委屈巴巴地看着全圆佑，那小眼神分明是在控诉某人昨天晚上犯下的“恶行”。

“……”

全圆佑无语了，这个臭小孩八成又在打什么鬼主意。“那怎么办？”

“这样吧，你叫声哥哥我就起床！”

“……呵，你刚刚说哪儿疼来着？腰疼？”全圆佑冷笑一声，捋起上衣袖子，“我来检查检查。”

“对不起我错了！我不疼了圆圆啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哥哥！圆佑哥哥！爸爸！爸爸我错了！”

2.准备工作

＃狗狗的交际能力是一流的（？）

＃猫猫认生，而且黏（主）人

今天是服装品牌M&M的宣传拍摄，老板徐明浩亲自上阵，为了达到心目中理想的效果，还专门把休假中的金珉奎拉来干活。

身为一名与多家杂志和大牌有合作的知名摄影师，金珉奎的身价可不低，不过都和徐明浩合法同居了，要钱还有个卵用，讨点实际福利才是王道。想到这里，金珉奎笑得一脸得意与猥琐，手里的相机刷刷刷又偷拍了几张工作中的自家宝贝，拍完还不忘抓一名路过的助理进行无奖问答：“猜猜我刚拍了什么？”

助理：“我能拒绝吗？”

金珉奎：“不能。”

助理：“……你，拍了老大？”

金珉奎：“恭喜你只答对了一点点！我拍的是美丽到动人心魄连头发丝都散发着优雅气息的我的明浩。”

助理：“哦。那我现在可以去工作了吗？”

金珉奎：“不能。你来选一下哪张比较好看。”

助理：“……”

全圆佑刚进来就看到金珉奎抱着相机和周围的人说说笑笑，相谈甚欢，虽然好像只是金珉奎单方面的。

“呦，我们‘老板娘’也来了？”全圆佑调侃道。

“讲道理，哥，你摸摸你仅剩一丢丢的良心，看看明浩的小细胳膊小细腿，再看看我结实的肱二头肌，谁更像‘老板娘’？”

“咳。”

全圆佑给他使了个眼色，不过金珉奎不敢往后看，他害怕一扭头，他的头就不属于他自己了。

“亲爱的，你刚刚在说什么玩意儿呢？”徐明浩温柔地笑着，温柔地在金珉奎耳边吹气儿，温柔地搂着他的脖子，温柔地暗暗发力。

“……我回房间告诉你！”金珉奎以这种诡异的姿势把人拖走了，留下全圆佑暗自感慨：啧啧，还是养猫比较省心。

化妆间里，全圆佑的小猫连打两个喷嚏，抹了抹鼻子，化妆师姐姐给他化妆时关心道：“是不是有点冷啊？这天气最容易感冒了。”

是挺冷的，冬末初春，寒气还未完全消去，除了拍摄用的影棚有两个大的照明灯发热之外，其他的屋子里或多或少都会有一丝寒意。文俊辉刚换上徐明浩搭配的服装，是短袖衬衫和短裤，张扬的领口设计和斑斓的色彩冲撞让人联想到夏天的活力四射，可眼下室内的温度是真的无法令人活跃起来。

文俊辉赶紧裹上黑色羽绒服，双手插兜，缩在沙发上装蘑菇：“没事，姐，圆佑的棉袄还挺暖和的。”

化妆师姐姐笑得一脸慈祥，正想问这狗粮，不是，这羽绒服什么牌子的，就见全圆佑推门进来：“俊呐，好了没？准备拍摄了。”

文俊辉从厚厚的棉服里蹿出来，调皮地把双手伸到全圆佑的领口里，结果被人一把抓住，放在嘴边哈气：“怎么这么凉？”

“我冻死了估计你都不知道，趁着我化妆偷偷跑出去不管我……”

“没有不管你啊，我要去安排所有一切和你相关的事情，都是和你有关的，怎么说是不管你呢。”说着就想上手去掐这个小没良心的脸，然而被文俊辉躲开了：“别乱摸，刚补好的妆，姐姐在旁边看着呢，她会生气的！”

化妆师姐姐：我不是，我没有，我不在，请你们继续。

3.工作中

＃狗狗很听主人的话 猫猫看心情

＃大型犬的破坏力是猫猫的好几倍

拍摄中途，除了某位大牌影帝是奶茶以外，徐明浩给所有工作人员都定了咖啡御寒。文俊辉心满意足地嘬了一口奶茶，瘫在拍摄用的沙发上刷着手机，刷着刷着就看到克拉火锅店推出新菜品，会员享受半价优惠，身为资深吃货（不是）美食评论员的文老师怎么会错过这个机会？于是他大喊一声：“明浩呀！”

徐明浩正在筛选底片，被这一嗓子吓了一跳，赶紧跑过来看看发生什么事。

文俊辉嚼着椰果口齿不清地说：“晚丧一起次火锅吧。”

问声而来的金珉奎：“好呀好呀好呀！”

徐明浩：“不去，胃疼。”

金珉奎：“哦，那不去了。”

文俊辉：“啊啊啊啊啊啊我不拍摄了我要违约我要耍大牌………”

全圆佑拿了一件衣服盖在文俊辉身上，看到珉不乐和俊不乐憋屈的小表情，和徐明浩对视了一眼，在心里偷偷笑出声。

全圆佑：“俊呐，你前两天刚吃完火锅，换一家吧。”

文俊辉：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不管……对了小八我可以给你点鸳鸯锅不辣的你去吧！”

金珉奎：“宝贝有鸳鸯锅我们去吧！”

徐明浩：“不去。”

金珉奎：“哦，那不去了。”

文俊辉恼羞成怒地站到沙发上插着腰：“徐明浩！我告诉你！你今天要是不陪我吃火锅，我就……我就……”

“怎样？”

“我……我就绑架金珉奎！让他来我们家做苦力！”文俊辉一个锁喉搂锁住金珉奎，金珉奎特别配合的蜷缩本就高大的身躯，假装自己是一名被绑架的无知少女。在文影帝的引导下，两人的小剧场如火如荼得上演着，气氛也越发沙雕了起来，什么“喊破喉咙也没人救你”“破喉咙破喉咙”这种丢人台词也出现了。

为了保护某影帝和某摄影师所剩无几的正面形象，徐明浩勉强同意了，然后默默收回了刚才录像的手机，并把视频发给了全圆佑一份，以示友好。

珉灰二人高兴得如同250斤的胖子，金珉奎正想转身和文俊辉high five，可因为刚才贴的太近，一不小心脖子里的项链和文俊辉上衣的装饰性拉锁紧紧缠绕，起身时用力过猛，只听“嘶啦——”一声，文俊辉右半边胸口，准确说是右半边身体，全都暴露出来。

最怕空气突然安静。

金珉奎发出一声少女尖叫，这特么可是小浩浩最喜欢的一件设计了有且只有一件卧槽卧槽大家都要完犊子了！他手忙脚乱地想要帮文俊辉挡住，文俊辉面红耳赤，慌乱中推了一下，结果金珉奎用力摔在沙发一角。只听“咔嚓”一声，沙发腿断了，可怜的珉九直接翻了过去。

最怕空气再次安静。

全圆佑果断扛起文俊辉逃离案发现场，金珉奎捂着脑袋闭眼装死，考虑装成失忆比较好还是穿越比较好。

徐明浩：我有句imma不知当不当讲

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 一个沙雕小番外 助理的视角 有兴趣可以去主页看一下


End file.
